battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Gulf of Oman/Battlefield 2
Battlefield 2 Description "A USMC Marine Expeditionary Unit (MEU) has landed on this Persian Gulf beach during the night in the hopes of quickly seizing the nearby MEC airbase. The stakes are high for both sides. The Marines face possibly being driven into the sea and destroyed. The MEC forces could lose a key airbase and open the door for US forces to take strategic oilfields. Both sides have been using the morning to prepare for a final assault." Deployments MEC Deployment The MEC deploys at an Airfield located in the north eastern area of the combat zone. Included Vehicles: *T-90 *FAV *MiG-29 *Su-34 *Mil Mi-28 Havoc US Deployment The US deploys aboard the USS Essex (LHD-2). It is located in the south-western side of the map. Included Vehicles: *F-35 (x2) *AH-1Z Cobra *UH-60 Black Hawk (x2) *RIB (x2) Flags Hotel 1 of 3 MEC-controlled CPs (Capture Points). It is located south of the airfield. The Hotel is easy to reach on any land or air vehicle, but reaching it on foot will be very time-consuming. This control point is probably the most vulnerable of the initial MEC positions as the control point can be captured by vehicle-mounted players. The hilly landscape surrounding the flag also helps attackers to secure the flag more easily. Like the Construction Site, the land around the flag is too small for armored vehicles to defend, so capturing the flag will heavily depend on infantry. An Anti-Aircraft position is included at this location. It will be close to the flag near a few bushes and under a tree. Included Vehicles: *T-90 *BTR-90 Construction Site 1 of 3 MEC-controlled CPs. It is located south-southwest of the airfield. It is easy to reach by land vehicle and Helicopter, but somewhat hard by foot (if spawned on a CP other than the Construction Site). It appears to be the closest MEC CP to the USMC CPs to the south. This location is very exposed to ground attack from the USMC positions. Be aware, however, that there are many places amongst the structures and terrain that provide cover for ambushing enemy armor. Additionally, vehicle-mounted players will not be able to directly effect the control point, as there is very little space and barely any concealed entrance/exitways for vehicles such as tanks or APCs to enter/exit. This means that the flag must be taken by only infantry. Included Vehicles: *BTR-90 *FAV/DPV Village 1 of 3 MEC-controlled CPs. It is located west of the airfield, near the end of the airfield's 2 runways. It is easy to reach by vehicle and on foot. If the USMC moves to capture this point quickly, than they will be able to strike from the other nearby base from the right/left flank. An Anti-Aircraft position is included at this CP, but it is very vulnerable to attack. Included Vehicles: *BTR-90 *FAV/DPV River Fortification of 4 US-controlled CPs. It is located on west side of the map, nearby the river. The River Fortification is easy to reach from the coast or river and features several vehicles. This point is integral to the USMC advance, hosting the most versatile inventory of vehicles to advance on MEC positions and being the closest CP to the USMC's artillery. The best approach to this position is from the river/coast, as it is well protected from air and ground attacks. If the MEC team decides to rush, this will probably by the linchpin of their assault. Capturing this point for the MEC ensures the security of Airfield assets and opens of the possibility of sabotaging the USMC's assets, both on land and on the aircraft carrier. This point can be captured by vehicle-mounted players, but this is not recommended, as it is very easy to flank vehicles in this position. The two buildings near the flag offer good cover to protect players from incoming airstrikes and from enemy armor. They are also good spots for Snipers and AT soldiers to attack enemy infantry and armor from. However, one of the buildings will be partially destroyed, giving infantry inside less cover from Artillery Strikes and bombing runs. An Anti-Aircraft position is included at this location. It will be near the flag, close to a wall of the wrecked building. Included Vehicles: *M1A2 Abrams *LAV-25 *DPV *Rigid Inflatable Boat Olive Hill Fortification 1 of 4 US-controlled CPs. It is located at the center of the map near the coast. The Olive Hill Fortification is a quite open area with light vehicles. This USMC position is quite in the open, but that provides benefits as well as disadvantages. It is easy to secure this position against incoming armor, due to the sandbag and metal drum walls, which funnel vehicles. These walls also provide cover from incoming fire from armor and snipers. However, this position also tends to take a lot of flak from MEC Air Support and Artillery, as it is an easy target. Make sure to bring engineers if you plan on taking this point with vehicles, as the risk of finding mines and C4 on this point is very high. An Anti-Aircraft position is included at this location. It will be behind the flag, in front of a tower near the flag. Included Vehicles: *LAV-25 *DPV Rock Fortification 1 of 4 US-controlled CPs. It is located between the Olive Hill and Village Fortifications. The Rock features several vehicles and buildings that give a good amount of cover. Like the Olive Hill Fortification, this fortification is surrounding by sandbag and metal drum walls, allowing defenders to funnel enemy vehicles into easily defensible approaches. The same strategies for attacking and defending that work on Olive Hill generally hold true for this position as well. However, the terrain and the fact that this position includes a tank, makes defending it a bit easier. Also, there is a well-covered, direct approach from this position to the Construction Site, making this CP the premier stepping stone to that MEC CP. Like Olive Hill, beware of enemy aircraft as they will make short work of Rock if you aren't prepared. An Anti-Aircraft position is included at this location. It will be in between the lookout tower near the flag and a sandbag bunker along one of the entrances/exits. Included Vehicles: *M1A2 Abrams *LAV-25 *DPV Village Fortification 1 of 4 US-controlled CPs. It is the eastern USMC flag and is equally distant from the Rock Fortification and the Hotel. The Village Fortification features light vehicles and long lines of sight. The southernmost of the beach forts, this USMC position is the springboard to attacking the Hotel. Defense and Offense strategies are analogous with those of the Rock and Olive Hill Forts. An anti-aircraft position is included at this location. Included vehicles: *LAV-25 *DPV Commander Assets USMC USMC Radar and UAV assets are located in their usual positions on the USS Essex and their artillery is located on the thin sand spit located southeast of the River Fortification. MEC All MEC assets are located at the Airfield. The UAV Trailer is located near the runway's air sock, the Satellite is located close to the Main Entrance of the airfield, and the Artillery is located in front of the other land entrance to the airfield, near the oil mines. Gallery Gulf of Oman 16.jpg|Gulf of Oman 16 players. Gulf of Oman 32.jpg|Gulf of Oman 32 players. Oman64.jpg|Gulf of Oman 64 players. BF2_Gulf_of_Oman_16_Players_Map_Alpha_Screenshot.jpg|Alpha screenshot of Gulf of Oman 16 players. BF2_Gulf_of_Oman_32_Players_Map_Alpha_Screenshot.jpg|Alpha screenshot of Gulf of Oman 32 players. BF2_Gulf_of_Oman_64_Players_Map_Alpha_Screenshot.jpg|Alpha screenshot of Gulf of Oman 64 players. Category:Maps of Battlefield 2